Burning Day
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: This is for 3cheersforidiots for the HPFCF March Exchange. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes Draco Malfoy, once a pure-blooded bigot and a right nasty brat, has shed his exterior and shown his true self, all for one know-it-all Gryffindor. Dramione
**Burning Day**

 **A/N: This is for 3cheersforidiots for the March Exchange. I hope you like it, as much I liked writing it. I love Dramione so I was so happy that was an option. I used Draco/Hermione, Romance, Rememberall (object), "I would be afraid, if I was you" and the color purple.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**"Malfoy." Potter said to him as soon as he exited the fireplace and dusted off the bit of soot that dirtied his suit.  
"Potter." He said as a way of greeting before taking the offered tumbler of firewhiskey and taking a long pull before sitting down in a very un-Malfoy like fashion on the ruby red loveseat.  
"Long day?" Harry asks him eyeing the depleting amber liquid as he takes another pull before bringing the empty crystal to hang loosely by his fingers.  
"HA! You can say that again, I dealt with two cauldron explosions, a love potion gone awry and a case of the dragonpox, and that was all before lunch." He vented, holding out the empty crystal glass for a refill, which Harry readily obliged and topped him off.  
"Bet you wish you too-" Harry smirked as the same conversation came up, like it always did after a trying day at St. Mungo's.  
"Harry! We're home, I got that roast you like so much, oh and Ron is coming over for dinner." Ginny called as she entered into Grimmauld Place.  
"Roast sounds awfully nice, mind having me over for dinner Weaslette?" he yelled from his spot on the comfy piece of furniture.  
"It's Potter now, Malfoy. You should know you were at the wedding." Ginny griped as she huffed the bags higher in her arms before bypassing them in the living room and making her way into the kitchen.  
"Ah yes! Of course you'll have to excuse me I was a tad bit distracted by a lovely pair of-" he reminded her for what felt like the thousandth time as to what he had been so distracted by.  
"I know you are not thinking about finishing that sentence." Harry cut him off but not before he could wiggle his eyebrows at his once rival.  
"Speaking of Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny called out from the kitchen amidst opening and closing of cupboards.  
Taking a generous helping of his drink he shot a smirk at Harry before he called out to the spitfire of a redhead that if she wanted to get her rocks off with Potter before dinner he would gladly go wait in the yard for the lovely two minute shag that Harry could give her.  
The swat on the back of the head was not expected nor was the disappearance of the rest of his much needed firewhiskey, however the beet red tint to Potter's cheeks was to be expected, hoped for even.  
"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny yelled at him while pocketing her wand back into her pocket.  
"Wha- what was that for?" He said grumpily as he rubbed his head.  
"You better not be late tonight Malfoy!" Ginny screeched at him, looking a tad bit like a bloody banshee.  
"What's tonight?" He asked aloud as he looked around to find the decanter of good whiskey.  
"Godric's granny panties, are all boy's this dense!?" She asked rhetorically, glaring down at him as he came to focus back on her face.  
"Will you just tell me what it is?" he snapped irritably at the obnoxious know-it-all act the redhead was putting on _. Hermione looks sexy as hell when she's smug but weaslette just looks scary_ he mused from his vantage point.  
"Harry go and get the Rememberall." Ginny snapped at Harry, who was looking quite happy at his situation.  
He watched out of the corner of his eye, afraid to turn completely away from the crazy Gryffindor standing above him as Harry set down his almost full glass of alcohol and stood up and shuffled toward the doorway.  
"Potter, I was wrong, I meant a minute. I was being far too generous to your sexual prowess." He shot as his enemy turned friend who mumbled something about scoring more than a ferret.  
Refusing to cower under the watchful eye of the enraged women he pretended to pick lint off his robes before he heard the shuffling of Harry reentering the room.  
"Here!" Now think hard Malfoy!" She urged him as the little glass orb that he remembered quite well was practically pushed into his hands.  
"I don't understand why we're giving him this Gin, we already know he forgot whatever it is you seem to know." Harry spoke up shooting his wife a slightly wary look.  
"Why is it purple? Does that mean its good I forgot or bad? Will it tell me what I've forgotten?" He asked looking between the swirling purple smoke and the two Gryffindors.  
"No." Harry answered, shaking his head.  
"Then what the hell was the point of this stupid ball?" He asked annoyed and clearly pissed that a former Weasley knows something he can't seem to recall.  
"Don't ask me. I never could figure out why anyone would make it without telling the holder what it is they are forgetting." Harry said diplomatically.  
"Merlin, Do I have to draw you a damn map? Men are so damn clueless." Ginny said throwing her hands up and stalking over to the kitchen before returning with a bunch of clipped papers.  
"Here." She said throwing it down in his lap, look at the tabbed page." She instructed as she waited patiently for him to flip to the designated glossed section.  
"What's today's date Malfoy?" Ginny asked sarcastically, hands on hips with a devilish smirk.  
"Oh Salazar's saggy ball sack. I got to go." He rushed out, as what little color that colored his face drained leaving him looking like a ghost. Jumping out of the loveseat and practically colliding with Ginny he tripped over himself as he grabbed a handful of powder and practically flew into the fireplace.  
"What's going on? What's so special about today?" Harry asked quizzically, brow furrowed looking between his wife and friend.  
"It's burning day." Ginny said simply before wishing him good luck before heading off to finish making dinner.  
"Oh crap, I would be afraid, if I was you." Harry said before giving him a sheepish thumbs up as he was engulfed in a circle of green flames and whisked off to home.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
"I have been waiting here, staring at this bloody clock for over forty-five minutes Draco Lucius Malfoy, and the clock did not point to any semblance of danger." Hermione said deathly calm, hand on hip and heeled toe tapping out a steady rhythm.  
He swiped off the ash clinging to his white robes, but only marring them into a dull grey streak.  
"I swear on my wand if you don't answer this instant that clock above the mantle will point to mortal peril." She snapped at him, before he could open his mouth to say hello.  
"First off, you look good enough to eat." He told her as he looked up and down her decked out body. With ever rake of his eyes he inched farther from the fireplace and toward her.  
"Don't get cute with me Malfoy. Your charm isn't going to sway me. Where were you?" She demanded swatting his hand away as it came an inch from her cheek.  
"Oi, you don't have to be so violent. I would hate to see what you would do if I did forget." He replied cheekily before placing a tender kiss on her temple before he turned to go change.  
"If you didn't forget, where were you? And don't say you were at St. Mungo's, because I already checked with Susan at the front desk." She prattled on following after him as he sloughed out of his work clothes and took out a nice muggle blue dress shirt that would go perfectly with Hermione's dress.  
He could feel the heat of her stare on the back of his head as he pulled it on and painstakingly slow did every button, or rather missing buttons because he loved to rile her up.  
"Oh let me do it, you really aren't very nimble with your fingers." She said coming to stand in front of him and doing up the last five buttons in a matter of moments.  
Closing her hands in his own he smiled, albeit a bit smugly at his brave little lion before whispering naughty words about how nimble his fingers were last night effectively causing her to turn a brilliant shade of red.  
"I didn't forget Hermione, honestly. This day is just as important to me as it is to you, if not more so" He said tenderly, only omitting the truth, a bit. His tender words had there desired effect as she kissed him with all the passion of a fiendfrye curse.  
The combination of her searing kisses and the trail of fire that seemed to fall in her wake as her hands wandered from his own up and down his arms was complete and utter torture, torture that he wouldn't mind enduring every day for the rest of his life.  
"If we don't get going soon, we'll miss our chance." She murmured against his lips.  
"Do we have to? We can celebrate right here just as easily as going to use 'Headmistress McMeows' pensieve'" he whined as she extracted herself fully from his body leaving him "out in the cold" as the muggle saying goes.  
She gave him that 'Don't be a baby' look before she walked back into the living room once again, sparing him one coy smile that had him dashing after her as if she was the Snitch for the house cup.  
However he had to admit to himself that to him, that was exactly what she was. So darting after the lioness he wraps her fingers around his own before they side-long apparate to the gates of Hogwarts.  
"Sure hasn't changed much in the years since we've been gone has it?" He asked casually as he looked up at the tall spires.  
"Well considering it hasn't really changed its design since it was built I doubt the four years since we graced its halls' it would change dramatically." She said sarcastically before she pulled him along and they hurried through the double doors and straight toward the entrance to the Headmistress's office.  
Walking past the few ghosts, some they had known in life and others they had not to the entrance he looked over at Hermione waiting for her to say the password so they could get this part of the evening over with and he could get on to the more pleasurable aspects, like having her beneath him.  
He waited, and he waited and she still didn't speak word.  
"You do remember the password right, because I don't know about you but I would hate to have to track down a teacher to get it." He asked eventually, looking over at her puzzled expression.  
"Uh yeah, I do. Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Phoenix." As soon as the word passed her lips the statue moved and they scurried up the stone steps and into the already opened office door.  
"Oh Hermione, dear, It is so nice to see you, and with Mr. Malfoy of course, its that time of year again isn't it. I'm happy for you both." The portrait of the old Headmaster spoke as soon as they entered.  
"Thank you, sir." Hermione said sweetly, pulling him farther into the room and closer to the stone basin and the levitating vile next to it.  
"Ready?" He asks her as he grabs the levitating vile and uncorks it and pours the shimmering thread of silver into the basin.  
"Ready." She assures him as they both dunk their head in the water.  
 _"Kill her now! Do it, Draco." Lucius Malfoy shouted to him even though he was a mere foot or so away. Do-" He shouted, ducking just in time to avoid a nasty hex from a third year Hufflepuff  
He looked at the girl in front of him, partly covered in soot and more scratches then smooth skin and he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. The idea of killing her, mad him want to vomit up a thousand slugs.  
The images swirled around them as the memory blended into another.  
"Stupid Mudblood" He watched himself sneer at a younger Hermione, and he felt for a moment his brave lioness tense before she relaxed again and clutched harder to his hand. He watched his younger self beat himself up after stalking off to the dormitories.  
"I can't believe you liked me even then." Hermione said in awe, as if it was the first time she had seen this memory and not the fifth.  
"I've liked you for far longer then you will ever honestly know." He told her as he watched his younger self tear his room apart before the memory swirled away and he was once again back on the battlefield watching as the decision to save the one he loved played out.  
"Don't do it Draco, I know you aren't a monster." The younger version of Hermione spoke to his past self, her words as kind as always and her eyes pleading and soft, just like his mothers'.  
"I-I" His younger self fought against the screams of his father and the years and years of upbringing to give an answer.  
However before he had a chance to make a decision a flash of green light was headed in her direction and he acted on pure instinct, pushing her out of the brunt of the curse, as it hit his body.  
"I still can't believe you threw yourself in front of a curse for me." His love said, still in utter disbelief after all this time.  
Turning away from the scene playing out before him he looked into the kind eyes of his once enemy turned lover and said so simply "My heart won out, over that stubborn Malfoy mind of mine." Turning back to the memory he watched as if it was a scene from one of those muggle movies Hermione loved so much where the sheer force of their love, or his sacrifice deterred any bad effects of the curse.  
_ Before they knew it the memory was over and they were back in the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts with goofy smiles on both their faces.  
"Good memory Draco?" The voice of his godfather asked him from above the seat of the newest Head of Hogwarts.  
"Very, Uncle Snape." He said simply before he gazed lovingly over at the know-it-all Gryffindor.  
"You changed so much that day Draco, you shed your pureblood ways and let your love for Ms. Granger make you anew; like a true snake. If only I was as brave as you." His godfather told him proudly before he drifted off in memories of his one Gryffindor love.  
"Like a phoenix rising from the ashes. You made me a different person, a better person." He said softly to her and watched as her eyes watered with tenderness and love.  
"Happy Burning Day Draco Malfoy." She whispered as she closed the space between them and he couldn't help but be grateful for his father sending that curse her way because as soon as that curse pierced his skin he burst into flames like a phoenix and arose a man willing to love Hermione Granger against all odds.  
"Happy fifth year anniversary." He mumbled into her lips before she set his heart on fire.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
What did you think? Please Read and Review. **


End file.
